


过程很重要！

by doctorerjun



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorerjun/pseuds/doctorerjun
Kudos: 11





	过程很重要！

这一夜，两个人要了两瓶红酒，在蜜月的套房里小酌了几杯。明明只是小酌，几杯下肚，看着对方的眼神却变得火热了起来。夜里微凉，一股无名的邪火却不住得往脑袋里窜，两个人四目相对。  
秦霄贤觉得心痒难耐，忍不住牵住了何九华的手，何九华没有拒绝，眼神温柔，这一回秦霄贤的主动算是有了回应了吧。他与何九华十指相扣，沉着嗓子问道，“华儿，你在想什么？”  
何九华轻咬了下唇，低头笑道，“想……你在想的事……”尚未等何九华说完，秦霄贤便一把将他搂入怀中，霸道的托着他的头，将唇瓣附上了何九华的嘴唇。何九华坐在秦霄贤的身上，双手顺从地圈住了秦霄贤的脖子，张开嘴，任由着秦霄贤的舌头登堂入室，与他肆意缠绵。  
秦霄贤的嘴角上扬露出一丝笑意，托着何九华的腰将他抱了起来。何九华顺势将秦霄贤往后一带，何九华靠着落地窗，秦霄贤的下半身死死地抵着他，一双手在何九华的身下肆意游走，最终停留在他的股间。何九华很瘦，唯独这一处生的珠圆玉润的，秦霄贤不老实地捏着何九华的两瓣软肉。何九华的呼吸愈加沉重了起来，在秦霄贤的嘴角轻轻咬了一口，吻上了秦霄贤的下巴。秦霄贤掰了一下何九华的腿，何九华顺从地跳起来，用腿圈住了秦霄贤的身体，搂着他的脖子，与他交颈缠绵。  
秦霄贤托着何九华，跌跌撞撞地进了房间。将何九华温柔地放在了床上，何九华一只手抚摸着秦霄贤的下巴，另一只手伸到秦霄贤的身下，恶劣地撩拨了几下，手指在那一处游走了许久之后慢慢地解开了秦霄贤的腰带。秦霄贤身下一处明显地鼓起，他的呼吸声和亲吻的力度明显沉重，当他把手伸进何九华的衣服，抚摸着何九华纤细的腰身，准备扒下何九华的衣服的时候，何九华却一把揪住了秦霄贤的领子，用膝盖抵住了秦霄贤的身下。  
秦霄贤的脸色显而易见的不快，他不满何九华这不合时宜的打断。还想低头亲吻他，何九华的手抵在他的胸口，挑眉道，“我累了，去洗个澡。”秦霄贤早就被撩拨得意乱情迷的，何九华这时候提出要洗澡真是扫兴至极，可何九华这么说了，他也不能霸王硬上弓。犹豫了片刻，只得极不情愿的从何九华身上下来。  
何九华进了浴室，不知是故意还是无心。这蜜月套房的浴室隔着半透明的雾化玻璃，平日里都拉着帘子，也瞧不到什么，偏偏今天这帘子是卷起来的，何九华在暖色的灯光下脱衣服，半湿的雾化玻璃映着何九华的身影。他的腰线，臀型，还有那一双细直的长腿，在秦霄贤的面前一览无余。何九华背对着雾化玻璃，却一直无动于衷，不知道在迟疑些什么。秦霄贤看着这一幕，觉得自己大脑的血管都要爆炸了，满脑子干柴烈火，恨不能现在就冲进去办了里面那个小妖精。何九华弯腰打开了花洒，水花喷洒下来，走进了浴缸里。  
秦霄贤咽了咽，他的喉咙早就紧的发涩了，整个眉头极不愉快地皱着。“哎哟！”何九华突然惊喊了一声，什么东西掉进了浴缸里，发出“噗通”的水声。何九华摔倒了？秦霄贤忙冲到浴室门口，狂敲门，里面什么动静都没有。  
“华儿！华儿！”秦霄贤敲了半天，吼得急死了也没有回声，忙打开了门。却见到何九华一身的泡泡，拿着一只小黄鸭在对自己卖萌，还调皮的吐舌头，小舌头粉粉的，心形的。去他的正人君子，秦霄贤连想都没想就冲到何九华面前，抱着何九华与他热烈地亲吻，水花四溅，一发不可收拾。何九华早就脱得光溜溜的，急切地将秦霄贤的衣服扯下来。坐在秦霄贤的身上，吮吸着秦霄贤的耳垂，秦霄贤则在何九华的锁骨、脖颈处细细啃咬。  
秦霄贤将宽松的沙滩裤扔出了浴缸，两个人坦然相对。何九华拿起花洒，把秦霄贤从头都淋得湿透了，抹了一手的沐浴露在他的身上抚摸、游走，沐浴露的滑腻和何九华指尖温润的触感，撩得秦霄贤整个人都快烧起来了。  
他一把搂过何九华纤细的腰身，头一回，头一回这么真切的贴着他细腻得皮肤，秦霄贤的一双眼睛死死地盯着何九华的眼睛，一边捏着何九华的臀瓣，暗咬着牙，对何九华一字一句地说道，“何九华，你看清楚了，我是谁？”  
何九华轻轻地一笑，那一笑，秦霄贤几乎都快恍惚了，那双眼里仿佛还真的带着几分真心？何九华嘴唇微启，趴在秦霄贤的耳边轻声说，“我知道，你是旋儿，我的——合法丈夫。”  
秦霄贤却对这个回答不甚满意，托着何九华的下巴让他看着自己的眼睛，“那我告诉你，一会在你身体里的人是我，你也只能想我。”  
“当然，我们就只做该做的事，我何必去想其他人？”  
这个答案，也够了。  
秦霄贤急切地亲吻何九华，握住了何九华身下一处，他的手很大，骨节分明的，一下一下地刺激着何九华的神经，他委屈的皱着眉头，瘪着嘴，手指掐着秦霄贤的肩膀。随着秦霄贤加快了手上的动作，何九华的指甲慢慢掐进了秦霄贤肩膀上的皮肤，留下几道刺眼的红痕，何九华的呼吸声越来越沉重，秦霄贤吻他的力气也越来越重，最后何九华在秦霄贤的嘴角重重的咬了一口，喉咙间发出“唔”的一声，倾泻而出。  
秦霄贤的手上沾着何九华的白浊，他轻轻地舔了舔手上的味道，腥咸的麝香味扑鼻而来，羞得何九华忙吻上了秦霄贤的唇。秦霄贤在何九华的股缝间打着小圆圈，指尖温柔地抚摸着周围敏感的皮肤，一边在何九华的耳边低语，说些浪荡的话，一边缓缓地将手指放入何九华的后穴进行开拓。何九华由于羞耻，涨红了脸，眼角带着泪珠，报复性地在秦霄贤的后背留下一道道抓痕。  
开拓完毕，秦霄贤温柔地将何九华抱起，何九华坐在秦霄贤的身上，一探到底。秦霄贤掰着何九华柔软的双腿，让何九华圈住自己的腰身，在他的腰间摸索，由于疼痛，何九华狠狠地皱了下眉头，在秦霄贤的后颈狠狠地咬了下去。水花四溅，两人借着一池温水，伴着水浪，抽送起来，何九华放荡地坐在秦霄贤的身上肆意索取，却闭着眼睛不肯看秦霄贤。  
秦霄贤恼了，用一次又一次猛烈的撞击来回应何九华的怯懦，每每秦霄贤刮过何九华内壁的一处，何九华的动作便激烈了几分，亲吻秦霄贤的力道也重了，他的喉咙发出阵阵呜咽。终于，秦霄贤亲吻何九华的动作顿了顿，在何九华的身体里倾泻而出。两人相连之处尚未分离，何九华软软的靠在秦霄贤的身上，两颊绯红，嘴里吐出点点轻微的气喘。  
何九华依旧不肯看秦霄贤一眼，即使他如今也是心甘情愿地与秦霄贤做爱，他依旧没有胆子看着在自己身体里的男人。  
秦霄贤明白这一点，却也恼这一点，他粗暴地将何九华拉起来，动作太大了，晃出了大半的池水，弄得浴室里的积水没过了脚趾。何九华不知秦霄贤要做什么，便被抵在了戏水池前，看着自己一片绯红的脸，还带着欲求不满的神色，何九华兼职羞怯地要疯了。更让他疯的是，秦霄贤在他的身后，托着他的腰，又一次将下身送入他的身体，而且极为精确地找到了他的敏感点。他的大脑还没来得及思考，他的喉咙就已经开始呻吟。他不自觉的跟着秦霄贤的动作越来越快，甚至极为主动地配合着他。他看到了镜子里秦霄贤**自己的模样，也看到了两人相连之处的一片狼藉，更看到了自己是如何急切地希望秦霄贤给与自己更猛烈的冲击。他开始迷惘了，他自己苦苦执着的到底是什么？他为什么不敢看秦霄贤的眼睛？他为什么不愿意承认自己可能对秦霄贤有那么一丝好感？  
他来不及想明白，便被秦霄贤抱起来，转了个身，双腿打开坐在了洗手台上，这一回他看清楚了秦霄贤的眼睛。深邃温柔，里面全都是他。何九华心下一阵暖意，红了眼眶。秦霄贤没有停下动作，掰着何九华的腿，一次又一次地把他推向情欲的高潮。滚烫的泪水从何九华的眼角流下，朦胧间他看到秦霄贤的脸，俊朗漂亮，剑眉星目，他的头发都湿透了，鬓角额头流下了点点汗水，他的嘴角带笑，眼角眉梢皆是温柔，整个眼睛里都是何九华。  
又一次猛烈的撞击，何九华的脖子上扬，秦霄贤毫不客气的咬了上去，何九华感到身体里一阵暖流，微微颤抖起来。他带着点点哭腔，无力地趴在秦霄贤的肩头，小声说，“旋儿……上回我没看清楚你的脸，这一回我看清了，你长得真好看。”  
听到这一句，秦霄贤整颗心都揪在了一起，眼下的酸涩如洪水般涌来，他说不出话来，抱着何九华的手颤抖着，“华儿……只要你愿意，我这个人，整颗心，完完全全都是属于你的。我爱你……”


End file.
